Ce truc entre James et moi
by Granaroma
Summary: Le truc, c'est que j'ai minutieusement planifié les cinq prochaines années de ma vie et nope, sorry, j'ai vérifié mais il n'est fait aucune mention d'un homme, et encore moins de James. Je suis bien, moi, des amourettes par ci par là et une carrière à bâtir. Donc, merci, mais non merci, j'en veux pas de ses sentiments... Le truc, c'est qu'il s'en fiche, lui, de mes prévisions.(UA)
1. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir

**Coucou!**

 **Je m'ennuyais un petit peu dans le train, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à mon autre fic, alors j'ai imaginé cette courte histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, mais je pense une demi-douzaine.**

 **Ah oui: Univers Alternatif. & Pas de magie dans cette histoire. j'aurais voulu, mais ça aurait été compliqué et j'avais besoin de technologie moderne et Moldue.**

 **Voilà. Euh, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Le truc, c'est que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Si je l'avais vu venir, je serai partie en courant.**

* * *

Je croyais que ça n'arrivait que dans les films, quand une nana assise seule au comptoir d'un bar lounge se fait, à sa grande surprise, offrir un cocktail farfelu et très cher par un mystérieux brun ténébreux désireux de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Et pourtant, quand Hannah a posé ce verre devant moi avec un clin d'œil complice, puis m'a informé que non, ce n'était pas un cadeau de la maison, ni une erreur, ni une blague, le tout en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, j'ai bien dû admettre qu'aujourd'hui, ce soir, c'était _moi_ cette fille.

Et pendant quelques secondes, j'ai pas su comment réagir.

Comprenez, je ne pense pas être moche ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis loin d'être une bombe non plus. En plus, paraît que je suis assez intimidante, quand on me connait pas. Mes sourires ne sont pas gratuits, et j'ai naturellement une expression de bibliothécaire sévère parfaitement assortie au ton froid que je réserve aux inconnus. Et ce soir, j'avais l'air encore plus grognon que d'habitude.

Et malgré ça, quelqu'un tentait une brave approche. C'était courageux. Et surprenant.

(Je n'aimais pas les surprises.)

(Et je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'aborde.)

Du coup, je suis restée calme. Je ne me suis pas retournée immédiatement pour avoir à qui j'avais affaire. Je n'ai pas touché le verre non plus, bien qu'il tombait à point car je n'avais plus un rond, que j'avais toujours envie de boire, et que l'inconnu avait par un heureux hasard choisi mon cocktail préféré.

Non, je souhaitais évaluer la situation d'abord. Nul doute que se faire offrir un verre était flatteur, mais l'accepter signifiait accepter de bavarder avec mon mystérieux admirateur. Or, le problème avec ce généreux admirateur était qu'il était également mystérieux, donc inconnu. Et s'il ne me plaisait pas ? Ou était inintéressant ? Ou avait mauvais caractère ? Ou se révélait être un fétichiste des pieds ? Je serai obligée de lui faire la conversation jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'alcool, puis prétexter une envie pressante avant de m'enfuir par la lucarne des toilettes (déjà fait, je préfère ne pas en parler). Ou pire encore : et si c'était un serial killer ne s'attaquant qu'aux rousses aux yeux verts, les découpant en morceaux de trente centimètres cubes exactement avant de les enterrer dans la forêt ?

Accepter ce verre pourrait fatalement sceller mon destin.

Ouais… J'ai peut-être regardé trop de films. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un brave type qui mériterait dont j'apprécierai la compagnie. Et je dis pas ça parce que j'ai soif, et que ce cocktail, mon préféré, était gratuit et me suppliait presque de le boire. J'étais face à un dilemme. Si je le refusais, la soirée s'arrêtait là, pour moi. J'étais un peu déprimée, seule, et n'avais pas très envie de rentrer aussi tôt à l'appart, mais il ne me restait qu'une dizaine de livres dans mon sac, somme tout juste suffisante pour attraper un taxi. Or, c'était précisément parce que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer que je m'étais réfugiée dans le bar de Hannah. C'était le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver seul au milieu de gens. Même si c'était légèrement hors de mon budget, j'aimais l'ambiance cosy qui y régnait, la musique jazzy qu'on y mettait, les lumières tamisées, le fait que ce ne soit jamais vide et en même temps assez spacieux pour qu'on y soit tranquille.

J'ai regardé le verre.

Le verre m'a regardé. S'il avait un cul, il l'aurait roulé de manière suggestive, j'en suis sûre.

Hannah m'a regardée, l'air de dire "T'attends quoi? "

Vile tentatrice. J'ai fixé le verre encore quelques secondes, plus tentée que jamais.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je risquais, après tout? C'est surement un brave type. Et si c'était pas le cas, j'avais une bombe au poivre dans mon sac et j'étais réputée pour courir vite.

Quoique, je risque d'être fortement embêtée étant donné la hauteur des talons des sandales que je porte.

Tant pis, je courrais pieds nus. En plus, si j'enlève les chaussures, ça me fera des projectiles en plus en cas de fuite.

Bon, tant pis.

Je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai pris le verre, et ai dégusté une gorgée de la succulente concoction avant de soupirer de plaisir. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

– Enfin, a commenté Hannah en roulant des yeux.

C'est vrai que ça faisait cinq minutes que je tergiversait, mais je détestais prendre les décisions sur un coup de tête.

– Il est comment ? me suis-je enquise.

– Super mignon.

Puis elle est restée pensive quelques secondes.

– Il me dit quelque chose, d'ailleurs… je crois que c'est le copain de Rama.

– Lequel ? ai-je ricané.

Rien que ce trimestre-ci, elle m'avait présenté deux « hommes de sa vie » différents. Marlène et moi on l'appelle le Phoenix, dans son dos.

– Celui qui a toujours les cheveux en bataille, a dit Hannah. Grand. Yeux clairs. Lunettes.

 _Quoi?_

Je me suis retournée si vite que j'ai failli me tordre le cou.

James m'a adressé un clin d'œil, puis m'a fait signe de le rejoindre. Fuck it.

Je lui ai retourné son sourire pendant une micro-seconde, avant de me retourner et de reprendre une gorgée. Ou plusieurs. Tout à coup, je ne sirotais plus comme une jeune femme distinguée, je me bourrais la gueule. James Potter. J'étais maudite. C'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de croiser. Déjà que d'habitude, sa grosse tête m'exaspère, ce soir, je le détestais presque et le jalousais certainement.

– T'as pas l'air contente de le voir, a fait remarquer la barman.

– C'est lui qui est arrivé premier, ai-je grommelé avec mauvaise humeur.

Qui m'a piqué _ma_ place, _mes_ honneurs, et _ma_ plaque distinctive en or. Enfin, celles qui me seraient revenues si James n'était pas simplement... meilleur en tout.

Et croyez-moi, j'avais essayé de le surpasser.

ça n'a pas été un choc de n'arriver que seconde après lui, mais... je sais pas. J'avais peut-être secrètement entretenu le fol espoir que je le battrai par je ne sais quel miracle.

Mais bon. De toute manière, ça n'a aucune importance, arriver première ou seconde, n'est-ce pas? Non pas que j'ai bossé pour cette place pendant toutes mes années universitaires…

Ouais… non, c'est déprimant. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette petite pointe de déception, même si arriver deuxième derrière un génie comme James _et_ devant Sirius, un autre génie, était loin d'être un échec. Il fallait que je me concentre sur le verre à moitié plein.

– Oh.

– Je suis certaine qu'il m'a suivi juste pour se vanter de sa réussite.

Hannah a haussé les épaules, puis a esquissé un sourire en coin.

– Je pense qu'il a de meilleurs intentions que tu ne lui prêtes, Lily. Après tout, il t'a offert un verre, et il n'a pas choisi le moins cher sur la carte. Sans compter qu'il a une bouteille d'un super vin à sa table, et que ça m'étonnerait qu'il la finisse seul, surtout qu'il m'a réclamé deux verres. Tu devrais... juste te détendre et profiter de l'occasion. Avec deux trois verres dans le nez de ce cru, tu en oublieras jusque son nom.

J'ai souri. J'aimais bien Hannah, et pas uniquement parce que son prénom était un parfait palindrome.

Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Tant pis, on a toutes un côté vénal, je suppose.

James Potter, me voilà.

Je suis descendue de ma chaise de bar, et suis allée vers lui en soulevant la robe que Marlène m'a prêtée pour la remise des diplômes, et dans laquelle j'avais peur de me prendre les pieds. A vrai dire, je la trouvais un peu trop habillée pour l'occasion, mais Marlène avait tenu à ce que je sois resplendissante au cas où. Elle s'est tellement emballée qu'elle m'avait également fait un chignon extrêmement sophistiqué, que j'ai défait dès qu'elle a tourné le dos.

James était également sur son trente-et-un, plutôt pas mal sans les T-shirts et jeans qui constituaient généralement sa garde-robe. Mais chassez le naturel, qu'il revient au galop. Il s'était déjà débarrassé de sa cravate, avait déboutonné son gilet, remonté les manches de sa chemises et bien évidemment ébouriffé ses cheveux. Il restait cependant joli, il fallait avouer.

– James, ai-je lancé d'une voix aimable en arrivant à sa hauteur.

– Evans.

Il avait toujours le tic de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, bien que cela faisait trois ans qu'on se connaissait et que je savais qu'il m'appelait Lily quand je n'étais pas là et qu'il faisait référence à moi.

Je me suis laissée tomber dans le fauteuil en face du sien. James a dû se redresser un peu, car ses jambes étaient si longues que nos genoux sont entrés en collision.

– Je suppose que je dois te remercier ? ai-je dit en désignant le verre.

– Ce serait bien, oui. Surtout que c'est ton préféré.

– Merci, alors. T'as bien choisi, j'adore ça.

Il a nonchalamment haussé les épaules.

– C'est ce que tu prends toujours.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. James, Rama et moi nous étions en effet déjà retrouvés ensemble ici une ou deux fois, quand ils sortaient encore ensemble, mais ils avaient mis fin à leur relation il y avait au moins deux ans. J'étais étonnée qu'il se souvienne d'un tel détail.

– Merci, ai-je répété.

Il a souri.

– Pourquoi t'es pas à la fête ? ai-je demandé avec curiosité.

– J'avais pas envie de rester, alors je suis parti à ta recherche – t'as oublié ton téléphone dans le bureau du Doyen. Je me suis arrêté en chemin pour prendre un verre, et je suis tombé par hasard sur toi.

– Oh ! Merci, je l'ai cherché partout.

Il m'a rendu mon portable, et je l'ai rangé dans mon sac.

– Comment t'as su que je serai là ? ai-je demandé par curiosité.

– Par hasard. Je suis juste venu prendre un verre puis j'ai remarqué ta grosse tête. Mais ça m'arrange, car tu n'habites pas à côté.

J'ai roulé des yeux.

– Et sinon ?

– Quoi?

– C'est quand que tu vas commencer à te vanter de m'avoir battue ?

Il a regardé sa montre.

– Ça ne saurait tarder, a-t-il répondu avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai vidé mon verre. Il m'a servi du vin. En effet, il était délicieux, et faisait efficacement retomber ma frustration.

Puis on s'est dévisagé quelques temps en silence. Lui avait le visage tranquille et indéchiffrable, moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

– Comment tu fais, pour être le meilleur tout le temps sans lever le petit doigt ?

J'étais sincèrement curieuse. James a paru sincèrement étonné.

– C'est ce que tu crois ?

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu réviser quoi que ce soit en trois ans, et je ne suis jamais parvenue à te battre dans aucune matière.

– Je suis intelligent, mais pas au point d'être le meilleur tout le temps dans toutes les matières sans lever le petit doigt.

– T'es toujours en train de faire la fête, personne ne t'a jamais vu étudier.

Croyez-moi, je me suis renseignée. Je tenais à découvrir la méthode de travail qui donnait de tels résultats. C'était avant de me rendre à l'évidence quant au fait qu'il était un pur génie, évidemment. J'étais une bosseuse, il avait un don naturel, et il y avait ce fossé entre nous.

J'ai bu une nouvelle gorgée. James m'a imitée, toujours sans me quitter des yeux.

– Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne m'a jamais vu que je ne travaille pas, a-t-il finalement dit. Et faire la fête n'exclut pas de travailler dur. J'aime simplement faire croire aux gens que mes multiples talents sont innés, entretenir le mythe.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'aime bien être admiré. Et te rendre folle de jalousie. Ta tête d'aujourd'hui, quand tu as appris que tu n'étais que deuxième, était magnifique.

– Je n'étais pas folle de jalousie, ai-je protesté.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu partie directement après la remise des diplômes ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester pour la petite fête.

– Ce n'était pas parce que tu es arrivée deuxième de promo ?

– Non.

– T'es sûre ?

J'ai croisé les bras. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de me torturer ?

– Je suis _fière_ d'être arrivée deuxième de promo.

– Mais tu voulais la première place.

– Bien sûr. Je vise toujours le haut du podium, quoi que je fasse. Mais je savais que tu aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi. Je n'ai pas été surprise que tu sois premier. Mais que je sois arrivée première ou deuxième n'aurait pas changé le fait que la dernière personne vivante de ma famille n'ait pas fait le déplacement pour venir me féliciter d'avoir réussi mes études.

Il y a eu un silence.

– Désolé.

– Y'a pas de mal.

Je lui ai adressé un sourire rassurant, car il paraissait extrêmement gêné et que je ne souhaitais ni le mettre mal à l'aise, ni susciter sa pitié.

– Si ça peut te consoler, a-t-il repris, je n'ai jamais bossé aussi dur pour rester premier de toute ma vie, et je ne t'ai battu que de 0,02 points. T'es brillante, Lily Evans.

– Merci.

Ça me consolait, en effet.

Nos genoux se sont frôlés sous la table, et James s'est redressé de nouveau.

– Désolé.

– Y'a pas de mal, ai-je répété.

J'ai bu quelques gorgées pour me donner contenance. Ma petite sortie avait jeté un froid à la table, et il semblait toujours se mordre les doigts.

– Quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir ? ai-je demandé d'une voix plus enjouée.

– Je reprends la boîte à papa, bien sûr.

– Surprenant, ai-je raillé.

– Bah... mon avenir est tout tracé depuis ma naissance.

Son ton fataliste m'a prise de court. Il s'est mis à regarder les personnes qui dansaient au milieu de la pièce.

– Tu dis ça comme si tu aurais aimé faire autre chose, ai-je fait remarquer.

Il a haussé les épaules.

– Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais mon père a besoin de moi, et les vies et salaires de centaines de personnes dépendent de moi. C'est une chance de diriger Phoenix, mais dans un sens je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix alors j'aurais toujours l'impression que l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé faire ?

– Plein de choses idiots, chers et dangereux qui ne nécessitent pas de bureau. Et toi ?

De tout évidence, il ne voulait pas en parler, alors je n'ai pas insisté.

– J'ai le luxe de pouvoir me lancer dans ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

– Oui, comme tu dis, c'est une chance. T'as commencé à postuler?

– Depuis le mois de février.

– Tu dois avoir l'embarras du choix.

C'était un compliment? J'étais franchement vaniteuse, alors je prenais.

– Oui. J'ai même déjà reçu plusieurs réponses positives à mes candidatures, à vrai dire. Mais je réfléchis encore.

– Cool. Une boîte qui t'intéresse en particulier ?

– La Silver Sax.

James a froncé les sourcils.

– Ils ne sont pas basés en Irlande du Nord ?

– Si. Mais j'y ai été en vacances, c'est très joli. Je m'y plairais.

– Tu serai prête à partir ? A quitter Londres ?

– C'est pas à l'autre bout de la terre, non plus. Rien ne me retient vraiment ici, à part mes amis bien entendu. Mais tu as raison, c'est un grand bouleversement, même si ça ne serait que pour un ou deux ans, le temps de me faire la main. C'est pour ça que je prends le temps de bien réfléchir avant de faire mon choix.

James a bu son verre, l'air soucieux.

– Et les autres boites ? Elles sont à mille kilomètres aussi ?

– Je suis assez intéressée par la Coyote Corps aussi, mais eux ont leurs bureaux en Suède carrément, ça fait encore plus loin.

Son visage s'est assombri, comme s'il était contrarié.

– Tu tiens absolument à partir, en fait ?

– Pas forcément. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu de proposition intéressante à Londres.

Quelque chose semblait le gêner dans mes choix de parcours. Il est resté pensif et silencieux pendant quelques minutes, occultant presque ma présence, mais je m'en suis pas offusquée et en ai au contraire profité pour me resservir généreusement.

– Et si tu avais une proposition décente, tu resterais ? a-t-il soudain demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

– Surement. J'aime beaucoup vivre ici.

C'était toujours mieux que Cokeworth.

– Dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas venir bosser chez moi, plutôt ?

J'ai cligné des yeux. Suis restée bouche bée. Puis ai ri. Franchement.

Il était drôle. L'alcool me rendait un peu pompette, et j'avais presque cru à sa blague.

– Non merci, ai-je répliqué.

– Quoi, la boîte de mon père n'est pas assez bien ? a-t-il demandé sur un ton piqué.

Il avait l'air drôlement sérieux, quand même… Peut-être que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, au final, mais une offre très sérieuse. J'ai arrêté de rire, un peu prise de court.

– Au contraire. C'est celle où j'aurais postulé, si tu n'y travaillais pas.

Il a eu l'air confus.

– Ma présence n'empêcherait pas la tienne.

– Ton père est charmant, mais sur le point d'aller à la retraite. J'ai pas forcément envie que tu sois mon patron.

– Je serai sympa, a-t-il promis. Et juste. Je ne te ferai jamais faire mon café. Au contraire, je sais mieux que quiconque de quoi tu es capable. On a besoin de talents comme toi à Phoenix.

OK. Visiblement, il ne plaisantait pas.

Je suis restée silencieuse un moment. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un prof reconnaisse que j'avais du talent.

– Mais on passerait notre temps à se chamailler, ai-je fini par bredouiller.

– J'aime bien, quand on se chamaille.

J'ai secoué la tête.

– C'est vrai. T'aime beaucoup m'embêter.

James est devenu familièrement taquin avec moi quand il est sorti avec Rama, et ses boutades n'ont pas cessé après leur rupture.

– C'est marrant, de t'embêter, a-t-il admis avec un petit sourire entendu. T'es facile à titiller.

J'ai levé un sourcil.

– Contente de te faire rire, ai-je grogné avec un air faussement agacé.

Son sourire s'est élargi. Le mien est réapparu. C'était la première fois que je souriais autant en sa présence, car d'habitude on était comme chiens et chat. C'était comme si, maintenant qu'on avait terminé nos études, qu'on n'était plus rivaux, on se cherchait une nouvelle identité. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, mais j'étais contente que ses taquineries restent un point de repère dans nos relations.

– Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas venir travailler avec moi ? a-t-il repris. J'aurais bien besoin d'un bras droit comme toi.

Pourquoi insistait-il tant ?

– T'es vraiment sérieux ?

– Pourquoi t'es aussi surprise ?

Je suis restée silencieuse un moment.

– On a été forcés à bosser ensemble pratiquement tout le temps ces dernières années, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais t'infliger ma présence volontairement.

Nos profs sadiques adoraient nous mettre en binômes, bien qu'il était de notoriété public qu'on se chamaillait sans relâche.

– Ouais, mais sur le plan du travail, on a une entente parfaite. T'es brillante. Réactive. Rigoureuse. Et même si tu peux être vachement chiante, tous les projets sur lesquels on a travaillé ensemble ont été un succès. Admets-le ou non, il y a quelque chose chez nous qui colle.

Je l'ai sondé du regard avant de répondre.

– C'est vrai, je suppose. Mais cette discussion pourrait être notre dernière, tu pourrais choisir n'importe qui d'autre de notre année qui ferait l'affaire. Tu pourrais être débarrassé de moi ce soir. Tu dis tout le temps que je t'ennuies.

– Je pense qu'on serait les meilleurs partenaires. On a de l'expérience à bosser ensemble, on se fait confiance, on se stimule plutôt bien intellectuellement. Je… ne vas pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais Phoenix traverse une crise, et j'ai besoin d'une équipe motivée pour la redresser. Je pense que tu pourrais être un atout essentiel. Et puis…

Il s'est tu. J'ai patiemment attendu, mais il semblait soudain super gêné.

– Et puis ? l'ai-je doucement encouragé.

– J'ai pas envie que cette discussion soit notre dernière.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ça me manquerait. Débattre avec toi, et… et tout. _Tu_ me manquerais.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai éclaté de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? a-t-il demandé en croisant les bras.

– Tu passes ton temps à dire que je suis reloue, et maintenant tu fais genre je te manquerais ? Décides-toi, espèce de schizo.

– Tu _es_ reloue. Tu es toujours en compétition, tu as souvent raison, tu parles beaucoup, t'es bordélique, et t'es chiante de bien d'autre manières. Mais… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je déteste chez toi. Au contraire. Et il y a plein de choses à admirer chez toi aussi.

J'ai rougi.

Je sais pas pourquoi, car j'adore qu'on me complimente, mais j'ai rougi.

J'ai fini mon verre d'un traite. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors il a continuellement continué.

– Ce n'était pas si terrible, quand on était forcés de travailler ensemble. On a plein de points communs. Y'a peu de choses que je n'aime pas chez toi, mis à part ton mauvais goût dans le choix de tes copains.

– T'as jamais rencontré aucun de mes copains, ai-je contredit. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

– Et ce mec-là, qui te tourne tout le temps autour ? Avec les cheveux gras ?

– Sev ? C'est juste… c'était un ami. Rien d'autre.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait intégré la campagne de Zeff Nosegobe, dont la chasse aux sorcières était écœurante. Je n'ai pas lu en entier ses promesses de campagne car ça m'agace très vite, mais je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il se soit engager à brûler les roux comme au moyen-âge.

– Et McLaggen ? Diggory ? Chang ? a insisté James. Je vous ai vu vous peloter plusieurs fois.

Sa voix était neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient bien plus d'intérêt pour le sujet qu'il ne le prétendait.

– J'ai des hormones à soulager de temps en temps, ai-je répondu. De là à les considérer comme des petits-amis, il y a un monde. Je me suis contentée de prendre ce qui m'intéressait chez eux. On n'est jamais allés ne serait-ce que boire un café.

– Pourquoi ?

J'ai plissé les paupières, amusée.

– T'es vachement curieux, ce soir.

Il a haussé les épaules.

– Un peu, c'est vrai. C'est marrant, que ce soit la première fois qu'on discute vraiment.

C'était vrai. J'étais étonnée de la fluidité de notre conversation, et définitivement contente d'avoir accepté son verre.

– Alors ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

– Je ne suis pas une romantique. J'aime bien le célibat. J'ai pas le temps pour un mec. Je veux me concentrer sur mes études et ma carrière.

– Ah?

– Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à accorder du temps a quelqu'un d'autre, et je préfère concentrer mon temps et mon énergie sur des choses plus utiles. J'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir avec des garçons, encore moins de tomber amoureuse, et encore moins de bâtir une relation. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être en couple.

– Dis plutôt que personne ne t'a encore donné l'envie d'être en couple.

– Peut-être, ai-je concédé après une pause, parce que c'était probablement vrai.

– T'attends le prince charmant ?

J'ai ri.

– Je ne crois pas aux princes charmants, ni aux princes pas charmants d'ailleurs – bien que je ne cracherais pas sur un prince Saoudien –, et je n'attends personne, ai-je répliqué avec hauteur. Je ne suis pas romantique pour un sou. Quand on n'attends personne, qu'on ne cherche rien, on a pas le cœur brisé et on est tranquille.

– Tellement tranquille qu'on s'ennuie parfois, non ?

– Parfois.

Une fois de plus, il avait visé juste. C'est qu'il ferait un bon psy, ce mec.

– Je trouve ça dommage, a-t-il commenté. T'es un peu comme les collectionneurs de comics qui gardent leurs BD sous vide pour ne pas les abimer. C'est pas ça l'amour. C'est pas ça, la vie. Un cœur, c'est comme un diamant brut : ça se travaille, ça se taille, ça se polit.

J'ai levé un sourcil.

– Potter, romantique, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, ai-je dit sur un ton amusé

– Tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, chérie. Les fleurs, les chocolats et les câlins, j'adore ça, mais ne va pas le répéter. J'ai une réputation de bonhomme à tenir.

Il s'est frappé virilement la poitrine avec le poing, et j'ai souri.

– Mais oui. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu as autant d'aventures, et que personne ne te voit jamais avec la même fille ? ai-je ironisé.

– C'est parce que je suis difficile, s'est-il défendu.

– T'as pourtant l'air de prendre tout ce qui se met à portée de main.

– Je prends, mais je ne garde pas forcément.

– Exigeant ?

– Non, juste… difficile. Je sais ce que je veux, j'ai juste eu besoin de plus de temps à comprendre ce qui ne me convenait pas.

Je me suis recalée confortablement dans le fauteuil, et l'ai observé avec curiosité.

– Hmm. J'aurais jamais pensé que sous cette drague nymphomatique se cachait une quête de l'amour, ai-je finalement déclaré sur un ton philosophique.

– « Nymphomatique » n'est pas un mot qui existe dans le dictionnaire.

– Ça devrait.

Il a souri.

– Donc, maintenant que t'as bien réfléchi, tu as réussi à déterminer le type de nana qu'il te faut ? ai-je demandé.

– Oui. Tellement, en fait, que j'ai carrément déterminé _la_ nana qu'il me faut.

Je me suis redressée, et l'ai regardé avec étonnement.

– Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Je ne le savais pas, et j'étais amie avec des filles qui savaient tout sur tout le monde.

– Non. Mais… il y a quelqu'un qui m'intéresse. Beaucoup.

Je me suis redressée, excitée à l'idée d'avoir un scoop, pour une fois. Et celui-ci promettait d'être croustillant.

– C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

– C'est un secret.

Je me suis caressé une barbe imaginaire, perdue dans mes réflexions.

– Je suis _certaine_ que c'est Marlène.

– Non.

– Emmeline ?

– Non.

– Hmm.

J'ai penché la tête d'un côté. Il m'a imité. Je l'ai penchée de l'autre, il m'a imité encore.

– Je la connais ? ai-je repris.

– Très bien.

– Elle est comment ?

– Très jolie.

– Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

– Si je te la décris, tu trouveras en moins de deux secondes.

– Hmm.

J'ai pris un moment pour réfléchir encore. Une jolie fille que je connaîtrais et qui pourrait être du gout de Potter… hmm. Non, vraiment, je ne voyais pas...

– Elle est de la fac ? ai-je demandé.

– Oui.

– Elle a notre âge ? C'est quelqu'un de notre promo ?

– Oui.

– De notre département ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, ce serait trop facile.

J'ai rapidement passé en revue les filles de notre promo. C'était triste, mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

– Mary ? Lucinda ? Emma ?

– Non, non, et non ! Laisse tomber, tu ne trouveras pas. Même si tu trouvais, je ne te le dirai pas.

J'ai fait une moue boudeuse, et ai croisé les bras, mais il n'a pas changé d'avis et j'ai fini par me résigner. J'avais la moitié d'un scoop, c'était déjà bien.

– Hmm. Bon. Et comment ça se fait que tu ne sortes pas avec elle, si elle te plait tant ?

– Je ne sais pas encore si la réciproque est vraie. Je ne suis pas certain de lui plaire.

Devant mon air sincèrement ahuri (parce que oui, en toute objectivité, faut bien avouer qu'il est séduisant, le pépère), il a ajouté :

– Elle a beaucoup d'aprioris sur moi, et il faudra du temps pour qu'elle apprenne à me connaitre vraiment et tombe sous mon charme irrésistible. Moi-même, c'est en passant plus de temps avec elle que je suis tombé sous le sien.

C'était tellement adorable que je me suis sentie fondre. Je suis pas romantique, mais paradoxalement j'adore les histoires d'amour.

– Elle doit être vraiment spéciale, ai-je commenté.

– Très. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps à la remarquer.

– Surement parce que t'es un idiot.

– Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, c'était croustillant, tout ça.

– J'ai hâte de connaître l'identité de cette tigresse qui est parvenue à dompter le briseur de cœur du campus.

Il a eu un sourire triste.

– Dis-toi qu'elle a réussi sans même essayer.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi mélancolique, et je trouvais ça vraiment touchant et adorable. On est tombés dans un silence confortable.

– Tu veux danser ? a-t-il soudain demandé.

J'ai affiché un air grave.

– OK. J'avoue.

– Quoi ? a-t-il demandé avec inquiétude.

J'ai soupiré, puis je lui ai dit avec tout le sérieux du monde :

– La vraie raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas restée pour la cérémonie est que je suis nulle en danse.

James a éclaté de rire.

– T'es bête.

– C'est vrai, je suis ridicule.

– Viens, je vais t'apprendre les pas de base.

Il a rejeté toutes mes protestations, et j'ai dû accepter sa main tendue car il n'allait de toute évidence pas changer d'avis. Il a mis sa main sur ma taille, tout sagement, et m'a fait danser avec grâce. Je n'avais qu'à le suivre, car il me guidait à la perfection. Une fois certaine de maîtriser assez les pas de base pour ne pas risquer de lui écraser les pieds par inadvertance, j'ai arrêté de surveiller mes chaussures et j'ai levé la tête vers lui.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte qu'on était vachement proches l'un de l'autre.

Genre... vachement proches. Pas collés l'un contre l'autre, mais assez proches pour sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Tout à coup, j'était très consciente de sa main posée sur ma taille, de l'autre entrelacée avec l'une des miennes, de la présence super masculine qu'il dégageait. Il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder. Son regard était super chaud, mais l'ombre du sourire narquois qui flottait sur ses lèvres me rassurait quant au fait que tout ceci, bien que légèrement sensuel, était strictement platonique.

Finalement, il m'a fait tournoyer une dernière fois avant de me guider jusqu'à ma place.

– T'es loin d'être aussi terrible que tu le prétends, a-t-il commenté en se rasseyant.

– C'est parce que j'ai un bon prof, ai-je rétorqué.

Ma voix était étrangement rauque. Il a fait un mystérieux signe à Hannah, qui nous a apportés de nouveaux cocktails. J'ai arrêté d'être trouvé par le soudain sex-appeal de James, et lui ai intérieurement pardonné de m'avoir troublée.

– Merci. Tu dois avoir raison, quand tu dis qu'on s'entends mieux que je ne veux l'admettre.

– Pars du principe que j'ai toujours raison, tu gagneras beaucoup de temps.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

– Je suppose qu'on pourrait tolérer la présence de l'autre le temps d'une soirée de temps en temps, ai-je repris. Tu paies les conso, t'as le permis, je ne vais pas faire la difficile.

– Non pas que t'es vénale, hein?

J'ai affiché un air faussement offusqué.

– Bien sûr que non! Je suis sincèrement intéressée par ton amitié.

Mais James s'est tout à coup refermé, et s'est réinstallé dans son siège.

– Je rigolais, tu sais ai-je précisé. Je pense qu'on pourrait être bons amis.

– Hmm, a-t-il répondu avec peu d'enthousiasme.

– Comment ça, « hmm » ? me suis-je indignée. C'est _toi_ qui a avancé l'idée qu'on pourrait à la base !

Il a presque timidement levé les yeux vers moi.

J'aime bien les yeux noisettes en général, et j'ai toujours trouvé ceux de James particulièrement beaux. Un jour, alors qu'on était co-hôtes d'une œuvre de charité pour la fac, il a eu une poussière dans l'œil et a pleurniché si longtemps que j'ai dû souffler dedans pour chasser le pauvre cil qui était y était tombé. C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient super beaux, ses yeux. J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi expressifs. Ils virent parfois légèrement au gris, au vert ou au bleu, selon le temps, l'éclairage, l'humeur.

– J'espérais un peu plus qu'être de simples amis, a-t-il admis après une pause.

– Quoi ? Qu'on devienne de super bons amis ? ai-je dit, perplexe. Attention, ce n'est pas un grade qui s'obtient comme ça. En ce qui me concerne, faut passer des tests et des concours. Si tu as le permis, c'est un plus parce que je l'ai raté pour la quatrième fois, là, et j'en ai marre de rentrer à pied. Et bien tenir l'alcool, c'est définitivement un plus aussi.

Il a soupiré, l'air soudain mélancolique.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me suis-je inquiétée, décontenancée par ce brusque changement d'humeur.

– Tu te souviens cette soirée chez Sirius, où je t'ai demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi ?

– Ouais, t'étais vachement torché. On l'était un peu tous, d'ailleurs.

Et vu toutes les choses gentilles qu'il m'a dites ce soir-là, je ne serai pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait également fumé, et pas la bonne vieille pipe à pépé.

– Je ne l'étais pas, a-t-il confessé en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai fait semblant d'être bourré parce que j'étais gêné que tu ne me prennes pas au sérieux.

Gros. Silence.

Je suis restée muette de stupeur pendant quelques secondes. Avais-je mal entendu... ? Non, il plaisantait, c'était pas possible autrement. Mais il paraissait très sérieux… Woaw. J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans la quatrième dimension.

– Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de me dire ? ai-je murmuré, bien que pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

– Que j'aimerai bien qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces soirs. Boire un verre.

– Comme des amis?

La note d'espoir dans ma voix ne lui a pas échappé, et il s'est retenu de lever les yeux au ciel.

– C'est _toi_ , la fille qui m'intéresse.

OK, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la réponse. J'en étais certaine, à présent.

J'étais tellement choquée que ça m'a immédiatement déssoulée.

– Oh.

J'ai dégluti. Puis vidé mon verre d'un trait avant de me resservir de le vider à nouveau. C'était absurde, que je sois la fille qui lui plaise. James... bah c'était _James_ , et moi j'étais... moi. Nous deux, c'était n'importe quoi. ça n'avait aucun sens.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Sinon je me serai barrée en courant dès le départ.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai évalué d'un coup d'œil la distance entre notre table et la sortie, ce qui n'a pas échappé à James.

– Cache ton enthousiasme, c'est gênant, a-t-il raillé.

Je me suis nerveusement passé une main dans les cheveux.

– C'est juste que… je sais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que comme le mec de Rama, ou un rival à dépasser. Jamais comme… un mec.

– Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs fait penser pendant très longtemps que tu étais lesbienne.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille n'est pas intéressée par toi qu'elle est lesbienne.

– Si, a-t-il simplement rétorqué.

J'ai attendu, mais il n'a rien ajouté.

– C'est ça, ton meilleur argument ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

– Je suis beau, riche, intelligent, populaire, drôle, généreux et plutôt cool. Ce sont des critères appréciés universellement par les femmes depuis la nuit des temps.

Oh, il était de retour le James Potter que j'avais toujours connu. Prétentieux, vantard, orgueilleux, convaincu d'être doté des meilleures qualités du monde. Bon, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'en vanter non plus. Sa tête était déjà assez grosse.

Je me suis instinctivement braquée.

– Ça va, les chevilles ?

– C'est la vérité. Je suis sûr de moi car je connais mes faiblesses et mes qualités. Et ces qualités-là séduisent toutes les femmes. Elles se jettent à mes pieds sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit.

– Sauf moi.

– Sauf toi, a-t-il concédé. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

– Je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes, et je ne voudrais pas abîmer mes genoux en me jetant à tes pieds.

J'essayais de cacher mon malaise derrière un trait d'humour. Il a souri.

– Ce serait dommage, en effet.

Sa réplique était toute innocente, dite sur le même ton taquin que j'avais employé, mais la voix suave qu'il a prise m'a donné chaud d'un coup. Il n'était plus uniquement James Potter. Il était un mec qui me faisait des avances dont je ne savais que faire.

Je devenais de plus en plus paniquée par la situation. J'avais rien demandé, moi ! Je me sentais comme coincée dans un bâtiment en feu dépourvu de sorties de secours.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? ai-je demandé d'une voix moins assurée que voulue. Pour compléter ton tableau de chasse ?

Je me sentirais limite tellement soulagée par cette solution que j'en oublierais de me sentir insultée. Les connards, je savais gérer. Les mecs qui me draguent, surtout ceux comme James... pas tellement.

J'ai cette fois jeté un coup d'œil vers les toilettes des dames, bien plus proches que la sortie. Peut-être qu'en passant pas la lucarne...

– Non, a répondu James, c'est parce que j'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaitre en dehors du cadre académique ou professionnel.

Ne sachant que répondre, j'ai opté pour finir mon verre. Puis j'ai nerveusement pianoté mon accoudoir. Mes yeux se posaient partout sauf sur lui. Il a patiemment attendu que je reprenne la parole. Mais j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Fuck it. James voulait sortir avec moi. C'était complètement insensé.

– Je suppose que ton silence est éloquent, a-t-il finalement lâché.

Son ton était léger, mais son visage soucieux.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– T'es absolument pas attirée par moi.

– Donc lesbienne ?

– Donc lesbienne, a-t-il confirmé.

Il plaisantait, de toute évidence. Je l'ai regardé de haut en bas, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour rendre mon verdict. J'ai croisé son regard chaud. J'ai détourné les yeux.

– Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que le crétin qui me bat à tout ce que j'entreprends. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ce que tu me dis depuis tout à l'heure.

– OK. Dans ce cas, prends cinq minutes et évalue ma candidature.

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Ce qui était vraiment, vraiment bizarre, et m'a donné l'impression de faire un truc interdit, voire tabou. Je ne l'avais jamais, jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'un rival académique.

En le voyant à quelques centimètres de moi, super beau dans son costard, je me suis franchement demandé pourquoi pour la première fois de ma vie.

Même si je ne voulais pas de petit-ami, il aurait fait un bon flirt, certainement meilleur même qu'Amos, Tib ou encore Ryan à en croire les rumeurs… Parait qu'il embrassait exceptionnellement bien. Et puis il était grand et pas trop moche.

Hmm. C'est vrai qu'elles avaient l'air appétissantes, ses lèvres….

OK. Non, reprends-toi, ma pauvre fille.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte qu'on se touchait à nouveau sous la table. Nos jambes s'étaient imbriquées sans qu'on y fasse attention. Je me suis subtilement reculée pour ne plus avoir à toucher ses genoux, mes ses jambes interminables étaient trop longues pour qu'on ne se touche pas s'il ne faisait pas un effort. Et il ne semblait pas disposé à en faire.

Je me suis éclairci la gorge.

– James… t'es mignon, et si je voulais un coup juste comme ça, oui, tu pourrais faire l'affaire.

– Et tu veux un coup juste comme ça ?

– Non.

Voilà. Il allait me laisser tranquille, maintenant, avec cette histoire absurde.

– Tant mieux, a-t-il lâché avec soulagement à ma grande surprise. Et sinon, pour quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux ?

Ah ben non, il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille. Je lui ai lancé un regard méfiant.

– Comment ça ?

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de poser des questions dont je ne souhaitais pas savoir la réponse.

– Je suis attiré par toi, mais ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique, a dit James presque solennellement. C'est ta personnalité, qui me donne envie d'essayer avec toi. Je veux une relation.

J'ai eu un rire nerveux. Trop d'informations d'un coup. J'avais envie de partir en courant. J'avais envie de me débarrasser de mes sandales et fuir sans demander mon reste. C'était ça, le problème, justement. Je n'avais rien demandé, et il s'était permis de s'intéresser à moi.

– Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas intéressée pour sortir avec qui que ce soit, ai-je rappelé d'une voix tremblante.

– Je ne suis pas n'importe quel mec.

J'ai roulé des yeux.

– Oui, on sait, tu es beau, et riche, et populaire…. Et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre de fantastique…

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, m'a-t-il interrompue. Je veux dire par là que nos personnalités pourraient concorder. On a pleins d'atomes crochus. Et quand on parle d'autre chose que les cours ou le travail, on s'entend plutôt bien, non ? La preuve, ce soir.

J'ai nerveusement passé la main dans les cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? ai-je soupiré.

Il chamboulait ma vie bien rangée, avec ses avances. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur qu'il s'intéressait à moi de cette manière, et on avait pourtant passé les six derniers mois en étroite collaboration lors du stage qu'on a effectué dans la même entreprise. OK, on était beaucoup plus civils l'un envers l'autre, maintenant, mais de là à sortir ensemble... euh, non.

C'était… trop brusque. Trop soudain. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je ne contrôlais plus la situation. L'intérêt de James était une inconnue qui venait perturber mon équation.

Il n'était pas censé être intéressé par moi.

Je n'aimais pas, ne pas savoir quoi penser. Ne pas contrôler la situation.

– Comment ça ? s'est-il étonné.

– A quoi tu joues ?

A ce stade, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que tout cela ne soit qu'une stupide, cruelle blague. James Potter intéressé par moi, ça n'avait aucun sens et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. J'aimais les choses logiques.

– A rien, s'est-il défendu. T'es jolie, intelligente, forte et drôle. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ce que je veuille sortir avec toi.

Je l'ai défié du regard. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air de plaisanter.

Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter ?

Je l'aurais payé, pour qu'il plaisante. Je lui aurais donné mes dix derniers livres et je serai rentrée à pieds, pour qu'il plaisante.

– C'est pas drôle, James.

– Tant mieux. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je pensais avoir l'occasion d'apprendre à te connaitre petit à petit maintenant qu'on n'est plus rivaux, mais si tu envisages vraiment de partir à l'étranger, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de jouer cartes sur table dès maintenant.

– Si… si tu fais tout ça juste pour te venger de Rama…

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec Rama, m'a-t-il coupé. Absolument rien.

Confuse, je me suis levée.

– Je crois que je vais y aller, ai-je bredouillé en saisissant mon sac.

– Lily.

J'ai cligné des yeux, et me suis tournée vers lui. Mon nom sonnait tellement bizarre dans sa bouche… Il m'a prise par le bras. J'ai senti ma gorge s'assécher.

– Restes, a-t-il murmuré. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir.

Il n'aurait pas pu y arriver d'une meilleure manière, pourtant.

– Il se fait tard, de toute manière, ai-je prétexté. Je devrais rentrer… J'ai encore des cartons à faire…

Il a soupiré, puis m'a relâché le bras.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

– Non. Je vais prendre un taxi.

– OK…

Il avait l'air déçu, a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'est ravisé et n'a finalement pas insisté.

– Bonne nuit, alors. Rentre bien.

– Bonne nuit.

C'est hébétée que je me suis dirigé vers la sortie, en saluant Hannah au passage. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout, et j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour réarranger mes pensées.

Et trouver une solution à ce problème.

J'ai marché jusqu'au coin de la rue, mais j'étais tellement ailleurs que je réagissais trop tard à chaque fois qu'un taxi libre apparaissait. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai fini par en trouver un et je me suis réfugiée à l'intérieur.

J'ai commencé à me détendre trois rues plus tard, quand mon portable a vibré.

Evidemment, c'était James.

* * *

 **Promets-moi que tu vas réfléchir à ma proposition.**

* * *

J'ai hésité. Je pourrais l'ignorer, et espérer qu'il ait été bourré tout ce temps, que je n'ai rien remarqué parce qu'il avait pris des tic tacs, et que demain tout redeviendrait normal? Au pire, je pourrais changer de numéro, s'il ne revenait pas à la raison ? Et l'éviter jusqu'à mon déménagement, la semaine prochaine?

Moui... Tentant.

Ou alors, je pourrais agir comme une adulte et lui répondre.

* * *

 ** _Tu m'en a fait plusieurs._**

* * *

Je détestais être une adulte.

* * *

 **Toutes. Travailler à Phoenix, mais surtout sortir avec moi.**

* * *

J'ai secoué la tête. _Sortir avec moi…_ Wow, c'était encore plus bizarre à voir qu'à entendre.

* * *

 ** _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée._**

* * *

J'étais même carrément certaine, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mon téléphone a de nouveau vibré très vite trois fois de suite.

* * *

 **Juste un soir. C'est tout ce que je demande.**

 **Aucune attente d'un côté ou de l'autre.**

 **Juste passer du temps ensemble, quelques heures. T'as rien à perdre.**

* * *

J'ai hésité encore. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien à perdre… J'étais célibataire, sans attache, et ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un peu d'action avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Mais James… j'avais besoin de temps pour m'ajuster rien qu'à l'idée d'une quelconque relation avec lui.

J'ai été parcourue d'un frisson.

Mon Dieu, il m'avait complètement perturbée...

* * *

 ** _Je vais y réfléchir._**

* * *

Au meilleur moyen de me sortir de cette situation.


	2. Il ne m'a pas vue partir non plus

**Coucou! Bienvenue, ou merci de revenir découvrir la suite!**

 **J'ai été agréablement surprise par les retours positifs que j'ai eus pour le premier chapitre, donc j'espère que celui-là vous convaincra également. Que ce soit le cas ou non, faites moi part de votre ressenti, ça me ferait énormément plaisir.**

 **/!\ rating M**

 **Ensuite, concernant les lecteurs de WP, je vous rassure: quand je dis prendre du recul par rapport à WP, je veux dire prendre le temps de structurer et planifier tranquillement les prochains chapitres. J'ai besoin de replonger dans mes notes, etc, et de relire des passages pour ne pas faire d'erreurs et parfois meme avoir des idées fraiches. Donc, promis, en septembre il y aura la suite. Je suis déjà en train de l'écrire, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas en pause.**

 **Aussi, alors je mets environ 3 semaines à écrire les longs chapitres de WP (ceux que je finis par couper en 2), je ne mets que 2 jours pour _Ce truc entre James et moi_. Tout simplement parce qu'elle est nettement plus simple à écrire. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce que je met à jour cette fic fréquemment que j'abandonne l'autre.**

 **Voilà. Euh, bon chapitre hein! Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, alors je vous laisse juges.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **Le truc, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas vue partir non plus.**

* * *

Je n'avais aucune intention de donner une chance à James. Voilà, c'est dit.

Alors je l'ai lâchement évité. J'ai profité de mon déménagement pour disparaître de son radar, j'ai disparu des réseaux sociaux, j'ai accepté un job très loin de Londres et je me suis faite discrète en attendant mon départ. Et mon plan a fonctionné pendant trois merveilleuses semaines qui m'ont permises de regagner une certaine sérénité mentale. Je souriais à nouveau, je mangeais à nouveau, je contrôlais à nouveau, l'avenir s'annonçait doux, paisible, prévisible.

Et puis il m'a retrouvée.

La veille de mon départ, en plus.

C'est pas non plus comme si je me cachais, hein (pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais la dame du service de protection des témoins m'a patiemment fait comprendre que le fait qu'un ancien camarade de classe veuille sortir avec moi n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que je change d'identité. Comme quoi, seuls les gens pourchassés par la mafia étaient élligibles. Pfff). Mais à part Marlène, personne savait que je bossais à la librairie de ses parents après les cours. Pas que je m'en cachais non plus, hein, mais si ça s'était su, toutes mes connaissances à la fac se seraient pointées en espérant que je leur fasse une remise.

Enfin bref. J'étais tranquillement en train de finir l'inventaire dans l'arrière-boutique quand James a débarqué, et m'a flanqué la frousse de ma vie.

– Tu m'avais dit que tu allais y réfléchir ! s'est-il écrié sur un ton accusateur.

J'ai sursauté et ai poussé un cri de surprise. James se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, et il n'avait pas l'air très content.

Et merde, j'y étais presque arrivée, à quelques heures près...

– Salut, ai-je dit en fronçant les sourcils. Il me semble que l'écriteau affichait « fermé », non ?

J'en étais même certaine. Quel plaisir, ça avait été de tourner le panneau pour la dernière fois.

– Tu m'avais dit que tu allais y réfléchir, a-t-il sifflé en ignorant mon commentaire.

J'ai croisé les bras, l'air défiant.

– J'y ai réfléchis. Et ma réponse est non.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas prendre deux secondes pour m'en informer ? s'est-il agacé. J'attendais ta réponse comme un con, pendant tout ce temps.

J'ai roulé des yeux avec impertinence.

– C'est pas comme s'il y avait jamais eu de grandes chances que j'accepte, ai-je rétorqué en plaçant un carton dans ses bras.

Je pensais pourtant que mon air horrifié s'était passé de commentaire.

Il m'a suivie dans la librairie.

– Excuses-moi d'avoir pensé que tu étais assez sensée pour ne pas refuser un poste de directrice du département artistique dans l'une des meilleures boîtes du pays.

Je me suis retournée, stupéfaite.

Il parlait du boulot?

– Tu voulais me nommer directrice du département artistique ?

J'en revenais pas.

– Tu l'aurais su, si tu n'avais pas bloqué mon numéro, a-t-il grogné.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir gênée.

– Je… j'avais peur que tu me parles de ton autre… proposition, ai-je avoué à demi-mot. J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme.

– Et donc ? La meilleure solution que tu aies trouvée pour te débarrasser de moi c'est de disparaître, c'est ça?

Exactement.

– J'avais besoin de temps.

– Et d'espace, apparemment. J'ai appris que tu as eu un entretien sérieux avec l'AMLA.

Fuck it. Il était au courant de ça ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant que j'avais déja accepté, et que je partais demain?

Non, il était bien trop calme. Ouf. Respire, ma pauvre fille.

– C'est compliqué, ai-je éludé.

Il m'a jeté un regard torve. J'ai soupiré.

– Tu peux poser le carton sous le comptoir, lui ai-je indiqué.

Il a obtempéré.

– En quoi c'est compliqué ?

– J'ai eu une bonne opportunité, je l'ai saisie. Tu ne peux pas nier que l'AMLA est un excellent choix.

– Il sont basés en _Nouvelle-Zélande_ ! a-t-il rappelé. Tu ne trouves pas que tu abuses un peu ? La Nouvelle-Zélande ?

– Je n'ai pas choisi l'AMLA parce que c'est géographiquement le pays le plus éloigné du Royaume-Uni, ai-je protesté avec mauvaise foi. Je l'ai choisi car ce serait l'occasion de mettre mes compétences à l'œuvre dans une entreprise qui veut changer le monde, de faire la différence, d'améliorer des vies. Pourquoi travailler dans la cosmétique quand je peux contribuer à mettre au point des médicaments ?

– Oh, arrête, je te connais un minimum Evans. Tu détestes l'imprévu, tu détestes prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête. On sait tous très bien pourquoi tu te barres à l'autre bout du globe.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est même très présomptueux de ta part que mes choix professionnels ont quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

– Bon, t'as fini ?

Je ne savais pas très bien s'il parlait de l'inventaire ou de ma lamentable défense, mais j'ai acquiescé car c'était oui dans les deux cas.

Son portable a sonné, et il a répondu sans me quitter des yeux.

– Oui ?

Son visage s'est éclairé en reconnaissant l'interlocuteur, avant de se contracter une grimace.

– Une boîte _entière_ ? s'est-il indigné. Mais vous êtes dégueulasses !

Plongé dans sa conversation, il est sorti dehors sans un mot afin de continuer sa conversation en privé. J'en ai profité pour verrouiller la porte à double tour. James m'a jeté un regard indigné à travers les vitres, et j'ai fermé les stores pour ne plus avoir à le voir. Il a pesté, a tenté d'actionner la poignée, avant d'abandonner et de s'éloigner.

Enfin débarrassée de lui, j'ai tranquillement fini de ranger le dernier carton puis, après avoir fait un dernier tour des lieux le cœur nostalgique, j'ai éteint les lumières et ai baissé le rideau de fer pour la dernière fois. Cette librairie, dans laquelle je travaillais pour arrondir mes fins de mois, allait me manquer.

Sur le chemin qui me menait chez Marlène, chez qui je squattais depuis que Rama et moi on avait rendu l'appartement qu'on occupait en colocation, j'ai pensé à James. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas agis de la meilleure manière possible.

Le truc, c'est que plus j'essayais de penser à des manières de lui ôter cette idée farfelue de la tête, plus je pensais à lui. Et plus je pensais à lui, plus je le voyais sous un nouveau jour. Et plus je voyais sous un nouveau jour, plus je le trouvais attirant.

Des petits détails idiots me laissaient pensive pendant des heures. Le fait qu'il soit si grand qu'il semblait ne jamais savoir comment plier les jambes. Son tic de toujours se passer les mains dans les cheveux. Un jour, il avait enlevé ses lunettes et j'avais remarqué qu'il avait de longs cils. Quand il riait avec Sirius, il dévoilait des canines acérées. Je l'avais plusieurs fois réprimandé pour jouer de la guitare alors que j'essayais de réviser, mais il en jouait bien.

Je me sentais comme Lizzie Bennett, qui tombe amoureuse de Darcy à mesure qu'elle reconnaît ses qualités. A la différence que je ne tombais pas amoureuse de lui, et que je ne comptais pas accepter de ne sortir avec lui s'il me le demandait une deuxième fois.

Est-ce que j'avais été trop cruelle de l'ignorer totalement ?

Probablement. Il m'avait fait deux propositions de manière élégante. J'aurais dû lui faire part de mon refus avec autant de classe.

Ouais, mais si j'avais fui, c'est parce qu'il y avait des chances qu'il refuse mon refus. J'aurais bien évidemment pu refuser qu'il refuse mon refus, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il aurait eu le dernier mot...

Mais quand même. Je n'aurais pas dû disparaître lâchement. James ne me voulait aucun mal, après tout. OK, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'il veuille sortir avec moi, mais il avait été clair sur le fait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa proposition d'emploi. C'étaient mes qualités professionnelles qu'il appréciait, et qui l'avaient poussé à me demander de rejoindre Phoenix, et pas pour un poste dégueulasse. Et même s'il n'était pas à exclure que son attirance avait pesé dans cette sélection, il n'avait jamais fait de notre relation une condition pour rejoindre Phoenix. J'avais été injuste.

Je pourrais peut-être lui donner une explication.

Ouais... j'avais besoin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Je me sentais coupable, et le fait de l'avoir jetée dehors comme un malpropre dix minutes plus tard ne me faisait pas me sentir mieux.

Mais il pourrait saisir l'occasion pour revenir à la charge.

Mais... Mais... Mais...

J'ai fini par céder, et l'ai appelé le cœur battant. Il a décroché dès la deuxième sonnerie.

– Oui ?

J'ai grommelé intérieurement. Je détestais les gens qui décrochaient en disant oui. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire « allo » comme tout le monde ? On dirait qu'on les dérangeait.

– C'est Lily.

– Je sais. Je n'ai pas effacé ton numéro, _moi._

Bon, j'avais mérité ses piques, je suppose.

– Je suis désolée, de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que j'avais décidé, ai-je repris. C'était pas cool.

– Et c'est stupide. Si t'avais besoin de temps, je t'en aurais accordé. Je veux vraiment que tu viennes bosser avec moi, Evans. Tu devrais rejoindre Phoenix, pas partir à… attends deux secondes…

Je l'ai entendu pianoter sur son portable.

– Ah ouais quand même ! a-t-il repris, l'air scandalisé. La Nouvelle-Zélande est située à 19 053,024 kilomètres d'ici.

Précisément pourquoi j'ai choisi l'AMLA. J'ai soupiré.

– Je pense simplement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Qu'on travaille ensemble.

– Stupide.

– James…

– Je te proposes un vrai travail, Evans. Et un bon. On formerait une excellente équipe. C'est parce que tu es brillante que je te veux à Phoenix, pas parce que je suis attiré par toi.

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, quand il dit que nous sommes complémentaires. Il est capable de donner dix idées à la minute, dix super bons concepts, mais a tellement du mal à se concentrer et se canaliser que les réaliser se révèle difficile. Et moi, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi créative que lui, mais je suis bien plus rigoureuse. Quand on travaillait ensemble, on débouchait sur des choses très réussies.

– Est-ce que tu accepterais au moins d'avoir un entretien avec mon père avant de refuser définitivement ? a-t-il ajouté. S'il te parle du poste en détail, je suis certain que tu accepterais.

J'ai grimacé. Je devrais peut-être lui révéler que j'avais déjà signé mon contrat, non?

Puis je me suis souvenue de notre verre. De ses yeux. De ses mots.

Non. Je suis lâche.

– Ça va être un peu short, je pars en voyage demain pendant quelques temps…

– Oh, et tu reviens bientôt ? s'est-il enquit.

– Oh, pas avant septembre.

De l'année prochaine.

– Mince… Tu pars où, au fait ?

Loin, très loin. Et c'est un aller-simple.

– Au soleil, ai-je éludé. J'ai besoin de bronzer un peu.

Il a marqué une pause. Je l'imaginais bien se passer une main dans les cheveux.

– Mon père est à un gala ce soir, sinon j'aurais demandé à ce qu'il te reçoive immédiatement.

– Ah.

Il paraissait vraiment embêté.

– Mais on pourrait peut-être en discuter tous les deux ? Comme ça tu pourrais y réfléchir tranquillement quand tu seras à l'étranger. T'as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ?

J'avoue que j'étais un peu curieuse de savoir ce que je valais sur le marché d'après Potter.

– Je te retrouve devant chez Marlène, a-t-il conclu avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Puis il a raccroché.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait..?

Enfin, bref. J'ai à peine eu le temps de ranger mon portable, et de tourner à l'angle de la rue, qu'il était déjà là. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, James est apparu de manière inattendue devant moi. Et pour la deuxième fois, j'ai crié.

– _Arrête de faire ça!_

– Désolé.

J'ai soufflé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Sirius m'a demandé de lui apporter des capotes. Il a insisté pour avoir un paquet entier.

– Celui de vingt, je suppose ?

Il a acquiescé, l'air grave. J'ai soupiré. Marlène partait faire un stage à Salt Lake City dans quelques semaines, et les tourtereaux semblaient vouloir repeupler Londres avant leur séparation. Une semaine seulement qu'ils étaient ensemble, et j'avais déjà vu les fesses de Sirius trop de fois pour ma santé mentale.

Me restait plus qu'à me réfugier dans un cinéma en attendant minuit.

– J'ai pas encore dîné, a poursuivi James. Tu m'accompagnes manger chez Futake ? C'est pas un rencard, a-t-il précisé précipitamment en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Juste un dîner professionnel. Dans un resto chinois. Pour parler de Phoenix.

Je n'ai pas hésité plus d'une demi-seconde.

– J'aime bien la cuisine chinoise.

Il a souri.

– Je sais.

Je l'ai suivi jusque sa voiture, une coupé sport super élégante, dont il m'a ouvert la portière avant de s'installer. Sur le chemin, on s'est contenté d'écouter les musiques que passaient la radio. Par nostalgie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chanter en chœur quand un vieux tube des Spice Girls est passé. James n'a pas arrêté de me regarder avec un sourire mystérieux, mais je l'ai ignoré.

– Tu chantes pas très bien, a-t-il commenté quand j'ai fini.

– Wow, tu sais faire en sorte qu'une fille se sente spéciale.

– Mais c'est vrai, c'était terrible. Et tu ne connais pas la moitié des paroles.

– Oui, mais c'est toute ma jeunesse, me suis-je défendue. J'étais tellement fan d'elles que j'avais leurs chaussures compensées.

Je les avais encore (on savait jamais si elles reviendraient à la mode un jour), mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Ensuite, ils ont passé du James Blunt, et cette fois, il a chanté avec moi. C'était absolument terrible, mais on a beaucoup ri à la fin.

Une fois installés au restaurant, et les commandes passées, il m'a parlé du poste qu'il me réservait et qui, je dois l'admettre, était assez intéressant.

Phoenix était une entreprise de cosmétiques qui se reconvertissait dans le bio. Pour cela, James souhaitait renouveler l'équipe dirigeante et la remplacer par des personnes de confiances convaincues que l'avenir des produits de beauté se trouvait dans le choix de matières naturels. L'AMLA utilisait également des nanotechnologies, mais dans l'industrie pharmaceutique.

* * *

On s'est arrêtés prendre un verre à la terrasse d'un petit café en quittant Futake, mais cette fois on a parlé de tout et de rien. C'était un peu déconcertant, la facilité avec laquelle on parlait. Il flirtait avec moi, et ses jambes trop longues touchaient encore les miennes, mais j'ai fini par ne plus y prêter attention. Peut-être parce que j'étais préparée, cette fois. Peut-être parce que je savais que j'avais le dessus. C'était _lui_ qui était intéressé par moi, pas le contraire. J'avais donc du pouvoir sur lui. J'avais le dessus.

Peut-être pour réaffirmer mon self-contrôl légendaire après de l'état de confusion dans laquelle il m'avait plongée la dernière fois, j'ai flirté avec lui en retour. A vrai dire, je ne jouais qu'à moitié la comédie et ne me forçais pas du tout. C'était dur de ne pas apprécier comment ses muscles fins se dessinaient quand il pliait le bras pour porter son verre à la bouche, et comment sa bouche était attirante quand elles s'étiraient en un sourire, et comment lorsqu'il souriait ses yeux se plissaient légèrement, et comment ses yeux avaient à la fois une lueur taquine et déterminée, et comment il exprimait sa détermination par des petites remarques qui m'auraient exaspérées si elles venaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Je le trouvais définitivement attirant, à l'inverse de sa proposition.

Puis, je ne sais trop comment, notre conversation a assez naturellement dévié sur le sexe. Pourtant, on n'avait même pas mangé les carrés de chocolat noir qui ont été servis avec le café de James, et qu'en bonne cleptomane j'avais déjà rangés dans ma poche.

James n'était pas timide, et moi, la seule qui buvait de l'alcool car lui conduisait, j'étais pas farouche non plus et désinhibée par la boisson. On a discuté de nos anciennes expériences, de nos pires fois, de nos meilleurs moments, des plus gênants, des choses super sexy qui nous faisaient perdre la tête immédiatement. Entre deux anecdotes, on divaguait sur des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir, comme les différences de salaires dans les entreprises, la conjoncture économique, le dernier épisode de telle série, nos familles, et même de Che Guevara. Mais on trouvait toujours un moyen de reparler de sexe, sous couvert de plaisanteries. De bouche, de langue, de sensations et de techniques. Et de nos préférences.

Evidemment, au bout de quelques heures, j'étais un peu émoustillée et j'avais super envie de l'embrasser. Lui aussi apparemment, il m'a regardé d'une manière qui a probablement contribué au réchauffement climatique. Son regard était si intense, qu'il était presque physique.

J'ai détourné les yeux, et changé de sujet, mais l'envie n'est pas partie.

On a décidé de rentrer, et James m'a de nouveau galamment ouvert la portière de sa voiture. Je suis restée silencieuse une partie du trajet, et m'efforçais de soupeser son offre de travail pour me changer les idées. Même si mon billet pour la Nouvelle-Zélande était déjà pris, le contrat déjà signé, et mon départ pour le lendemain, l'offre de travail était si alléchante que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout remettre en question. La confiance qu'il avait en mes capacités était flatteuse, l'occasion incroyable.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, James m'a dit :

– J'espère que ça t'a ôté l'envie d'aller en Nouvelle-Zélande.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui.

– Comment t'as su pour l'AMLA, d'ailleurs ?

J'avais bien veillé à ne laisser échapper cette information nulle part.

– Marlène est venue m'engueuler, en me disant que c'était de ma faute si tu comptais t'en aller, et elle m'a demandé de venir te convaincre de rester.

J'ai soupiré. Il a profité d'un feu rouge pour se tourner vers moi.

– Restes, Evans.

– Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, ai-je grommelé.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser, Evans. Juste de considérer le fait qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble. Si t'as vraiment pas envie de sortir avec moi, dis le moi tout simplement.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, ai-je dit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il a fait une grimace.

– Woaw. Ça a l'air bien plus crédible que je le pensais, a-t-il ajouté sur un ton pensif.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur la route, et il m'a imitée.

– Pourquoi as-tu l'air surpris ?

– Je croyais que tu m'avais repoussé parce que tu détestais être prise au dépourvu et que tu n'aimes pas les imprévus.

– Le fait que je n'aime pas les imprévus ne compte que pour soixante pourcents de mon refus.

– Soixante pourcents seulement ? a-t-il raillé.

– J'ai dû te dire au moins mille fois que je n'étais pas intéressée.

– Non. Tu as dit... J'avais compris que tu ne voulais pas être en couple. Pas que j'étais le problème.

De nouveau on s'est regardés, mais il a heureusement vite reporté son attention sur la conduite.

– Tu n'es pas le problème. S'il y a un problème, c'est moi.

– De toute évidence.

J'ai roulé des yeux.

– Désolée d'être différente des autres.

– Je te pardonne.

J'ai roulé des yeux une nouvelle fois.

– Donc, ce n'est pas moi le problème ?

– Non. C'est ce que tu veux.

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil.

– De quoi as-tu peur, exactement ?

– De rien. Je n'ai jamais parlé de peur. J'ai parlé de manque d'envie. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire dans le fait que je veuille être seule.

Il s'est passé les mains dans les cheveux.

– Explique, je suis curieux. Comment as-tu planifié ta vie si génialement qu'aucun homme n'y aurait sa place ?

Je lui ai jeté un regard méfiant.

– J'ai pas envie que tu me pique les idées de mon plan.

– Evans, je suis riche. J'ai pas besoin d'un plan.

Je l'ai sondé de bas en haut, et il a secoué la tête, exaspéré.

– Mouais…, ai-je repris. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est un plan quinquennal centré sur ma carrière et axé sur une progression fulgurante, que la troisième année, je m'achèterai une maison, la quatrième, un chat, et la cinquième une belle voiture. Enfin, si j'ai un jour le permis.

Il n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire.

– Et en quoi avoir un mec t'empêcherai d'avoir tout ça ?

– Tu serai une distraction. J'ai de l'ambition, et je n'ai pas envie d'être distraite.

– Moi particulièrement ? Ou tous les hommes ?

– Tous les hommes.

On a échangé un regard.

– Toi particulièrement, ai-je finalement admis.

Il a soupiré.

– Je ne te détournerai jamais de ton objectif. Je n'en aurais pas le temps, même si je le voulais. Je serai très occupé, moi aussi. Je le suis déjà énormément, et je ne suis que directeur général pour l'instant. J'aurai une corporation à reprendre. Des vies sous ma responsabilité.

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais me comprendre. Je n'aurais ni du temps ni de l'énergie à consacrer à une relation. Et toi non plus, donc tu vois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

– Donc, tu comptes te résigner au célibat le temps de grimper les échelons ?

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil en coin.

– Non, je compte continuer ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Il s'est garé en bas de l'immeuble de Marlène, qui se trouvait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

– C'est-à-dire ?

Je me suis penchée vers lui, et ai adopté un ton sucré :

– Des amourettes par-ci par-là. Pas d'engagement…

Il a reculé, puis dégluti assez difficilement.

– Pas intéressé.

– Je peux voir d'ici, que ce n'est pas totalement vrai, ai-je dit en désignant son pantalon du menton, d'où s'élevait une petite bosse.

J'ai passé les mains sur son torse, mais il me les a agrippées fermement pour m'immobiliser. J'ai levé un sourcil.

– Gay ? ai-je plaisanté.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

– Pas intéressé par un plan sans lendemain, a-t-il précisé.

Ensuite, il m'a brusquement tirée vers lui, et nos visages se sont retrouvés à quelques millimètres d'écart. J'ai rougi.

– Mais très intéressé par toi.

Cette fois, ça a été à mon tour de reculer.

– Je ne te comprends pas, ai-je admis. N'importe quel mec serait heureux de se voir proposer une relation sans attache.

– Je ne suis pas n'importe quel mec. Et je te mentirai, si je te disais que je me contenterai de ça. Je voudrais obtenir toujours plus de toi.

– J'ai juste... je ferai une horrible petite amie, de toute manière. Crois-moi, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engagerais en sortant avec moi.

– Et comment _toi_ tu le saurais ? a-t-il rétorqué. T'es jamais sortie avec personne.

– Mais je me connais. Je sais mes retors, je sais mes défauts. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.

Il est resté silencieux quelques secondes.

– Fais-moi fuir, m'a-t-il défié.

J'ai soupiré.

– Je ne serai jamais disponible, je ne serai pas affectueuse, je ne serai pas attentive. Je ne ferai jamais passer tes besoins et tes envies avant les miens. Ma carrière sera ma priorité. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, je ne veux pas me marier. Je suis juste super égoïste et égocentrique. Tu serais malheureux, parce que je serai jamais cette petite amie fabuleuse que tu sembles t'imaginer et que tu passerais ton temps à espérer un miracle qui n'arrivera pas.

Il est resté longtemps pensif.

– Peut-être que je te donnerai envie de l'être pour moi ? Je suis certain que tu pourrais changer d'avis pour la bonne personne. Je suis certain que je pourrais être cette bonne personne.

J'ai secoué la tête.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me changes.

– Je ne veux pas que tu changes, a-t-il dit précipitamment. Evans, j'ai pas choisi le bon mot. C'est comme tu es maintenant que tu me plais. Ton ambition, ton caractère, tes principes et ta détermination. C'est ce qui m'attire chez toi. Et les gens évoluent, continuellement. _Tu_ évolues, et je croise les doigts pour que ça nous rapproche, que ce soit en mon sens. Un peu comme _moi_ j'ai évolué pour m'adapter à toi.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, confuse.

– Comment ça ? Alors qu'on ne sort pas ensemble ?

– Pas encore. Mais c'est comme si je me préparais à ce jour. J'ai acheté une voiture, un appartement et un chat pour te prouver que je peux être responsable. Ça fait des mois que je ne sors plus avec personne, parce que tu es la seule que je veux. J'ai envie que tu te rendes compte que je suis quelqu'un de mature, et que je suis super sérieux avec toi. Je sais que tu ne me donneras une chance que quand tu seras convaincue que je suis sérieuse.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'il était _réellement_ sérieux, me concernant. Que j'ai senti à quel point il me voulait. A quel point il était sincère.

Lui aussi avait un plan, et j'en faisais partie, que je le veuille ou non.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas envie de lui briser le cœur en le rejetant, mais que je n'avais pas le choix.

– James…

– Quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble pendant le stage, m'a-t-il coupé, tu avais l'irritante manie de venir une heure plus tôt chaque matin pour vérifier tout ce que j'avais fait la veille.

Je suis devenue écarlate.

– Tu savais ?

– Oui. J'étais assez vexé au début, mais je n'ai rien dit.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai compris que tu faisais ces vérifications parce que notre travail était important, et qu'on devait limiter les risques d'erreurs. Or, j'étais moitié moins impliqué que toi dans le travail. Tu avais toutes les raisons de ne pas me faire confiance. Alors j'ai travaillé plus consciencieusement. J'ai redoublé de rigueur. J'ai tout fait pour atteindre tes exigences. Je me suis dit qu'à la longue tu verrais que tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi, que mon travail était sérieux, et que tu pouvais compter sur moi.

Et c'était ce qui s'était passé. J'avais fini par reconnaître qu'il était digne de confiance, et qu'il assurait nos arrières, et j'ai commencé à lui faire confiance. Et on est devenus les partenaires les plus complémentaires du labo.

– Je ne regrette pas le fait d'avoir fait tous ces efforts, car tu les as remarqués, mais mes parents aussi, et c'est pour ça que mon père a décidé de me confier Phoenix. Il a reconnu mon potentiel. Tu as vu le mien, professionnellement, et j'espère qu'à la longue tu feras le même constat sur un plan privé.

J'ai détourné les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

– J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, et de me marier, a-t-il repris plus doucement. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de passer plus de temps avec toi. Ne panique pas. Juste… passes du temps avec moi.

J'ai regardé à travers la vitre, mais la petite rue dans laquelle on se trouvait était d'un calme olympien.

– Tu sembles vraiment prêt pour une relation, ai-je commenté. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ne pas essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui en est au même stade que toi dans sa vie ?

– Parce que tu es la seule qui ne m'ait jamais donné envie de me ranger. Je sais ce que je veux. Et c'est toi que je veux.

Je me suis passé les mains dans les cheveux.

– Je... Tu ne m'as jamais témoigné d'intérêt particulier jusqu'alors. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ?

J'étais perdue. Il m'a de nouveau fixé en silence.

– Tu as raison, a-t-il repris d'une voix grave. J'aurais dû remarquer depuis longtemps que tu as de superbes yeux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ai-je rétorqué avec agacement.

– Je sais.

Il a coupé le contact, puis pris une grande inspiration.

– Quand on a bossé ensemble ces derniers mois, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas par esprit de compétition que je cherchais à être le meilleur. C'est parce que je voulais t'impressionner. Et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que je cherchais à t'impressionner parce que... Bah tu me plais bien.

Puis il s'est penché vers moi et m'a effleuré les lèvres avec les siennes.

Mon cœur a fait un petit bond.

Il me regardait l'air interrogateur, comme s'il attendait mon aval pour continuer. Je suis restée immobile, complètement figée pendant quelques secondes, puis je l'ai embrassé à mon tour, mon corps prenant les devants avant même que j'aie commencé à analyser les portées de nos actes. Ma main s'est perdue dans ses cheveux en bataille, qui étaient bien plus doux que je ne l'aurais cru. James a eu l'air agréablement surpris, et m'a enlacée.

Je ne savais pas qu'un baiser avec la langue pouvait être aussi doux tout en étant extrêmement sensuel, mais c'était le cas. On aurait dit que le temps avait ralenti. C''était totalement différent des étreintes passionnées dont j'avais l'habitude, et je me sentais tremblante. Une ou deux fois, je me suis entendue gémir doucement. Une ou deux fois, j'ai entrouvert les yeux et brièvement croisés les siens.

Puis je me suis brusquement souvenue d'où j'étais, et surtout avec _qui_ , et je me suis décollée de lui.

– Lily? a-t-il dit d'une voix incertaine.

– Je dois y aller, ai-je bredouillé, les joues écarlates.

J'ai détaché ma ceinture, mais il m'a agrippé le bras avant que je ne puisse atteindre la poignée de la portière.

– Attends ! s'est-il exclamé.

Je me suis tournée vers lui pour le sommer de me laisser partir, mais c'est alors qu'il m'a jeté Le regard. El regardo. Celui dont je ne parviendrai jamais à me défaire totalement par la suite.

Ce regard qui était un parfait mélange entre sexy et mignon. Ce regard si franc, qu'il a fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, et qui a fait trembler mes lèvres légèrement. D'anticipation. C'était un sortilège. Ses yeux se sont brièvement posées sur mes lèvres, mais il les a reportés sur les miens, comme s'ils avaient peur de trahir quelque chose.

Il a replacé une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille, avant de tracer la courbe de ma mâchoire avec ses doigts. J'ai senti ma respiration se bloquer. Son intention se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Ils étaient comme deux boules de cristal dans lequel je pouvais lire que non seulement il avait très envie de m'embrasser, mais qu'il le ferait très bientôt.

C'était comme un moment de totale admiration. Je sentais qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à m'embrasser, et ça me faisait sentir comme une personne spéciale.

Il me regardait, me voyait, comme si le reste du monde avait disparu.

Et c'est là que s'est passé ce que je redoutais très exactement.

J'ai senti naître un truc que je n'avais pas envie de ressentir, ni d'analyser, que je voulais avorter au plus vite car je n'étais pas certaine que ça resterait du pur désir pour toujours.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et je n'avais aucune envie de l'être. Et je ne le serai pas demain, ni dans un mois ou six.

Mais dans un an, dans deux, je le serai probablement.

Il était dangereux. Je ne prendrai pas le risque.

– Il faut que j'y aille, ai-je répété d'une voix presque suppliante.

Mais il me retenait toujours, et ne semblait pas avoir envie de me laisser fuir. Il m'a pris le visage entre ses mains et m'a embrassée de nouveau. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis laissée aller. C'était vraiment trop bon pour que je résiste, de toute manière. Son corps avait soudain son propre champ magnétique, et inexorablement le mien se penchait vers lui. Il m'a repris dans ses bras, et c'était le Paradis.

– Et si tu laissais juste faire les choses ? a-t-il proposé plus légèrement au bout d'une parenthèse idyllique. On passe du temps ensemble, et arrivera ce qui arrivera…

J'ai secoué la tête.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'aime les mots commençant par C. Contrôle. Calendrier. Calcul.

– Couple commence par un C. Et Copain aussi.

– Célibataire également. Et Carrière. Concentration. Et Contrôle. Surtout Contrôle.

Il a roulé des yeux, puis m'a embrassé brièvement.

– Contrôle-freak, a-t-il murmuré contre mes lèvres.

– Carriériste, me suis-je défendue.

– Chochotte, a-t-il renchéri.

Je lui ai mordu la lèvre avant de répondre, lui arrachant un petit grognement.

– Contrôle-freak, ai-je contrecarré avec un sourire.

Il a esquissé un sourire en coin ravageur en retour.

– Donne moi une chance, a-t-il soudain demandé. Sors avec moi.

Je me suis passé les mains dans les cheveux.

– Je ne sais pas, James.

– Si, tu sais.

On a échangé un regard.

– Dérogation ?

– Ça ne commence pas par un C.

– Exception ? a-t-il insisté, imperturbable.

– Tu t'éloignes dans l'alphabet, franchement, je me demande dans quelle...

Il m'a fait taire avec un baiser.

– James...

– Ça ne commence pas par un C, m'a-t-il taquinée.

Puis il m'a embrassé encore, et je n'ai une fois de plus pas résisté longtemps. Mon esprit se vidait, et mon corps se liquéfiait quand il me touchait, et j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui. J'ai commencé à lui répondre de manière bien plus exigeante. Je sentais qu'il voulait y aller doucement, qu'il s'efforçait de rester le plus chaste possible dans ses caresses, qu'il se retenait de se laisser totalement aller, mais je partais le lendemain et il n'y aurait pas de deuxième occasion. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres occasions.

Je me suis installée en amazone sur ses jambes, et me suis pressée contre lui. Il a un peu résisté au début, puis ses mains, comme mues de leurs propres volontés, ont glissé sur mes cuisses nues avant de se poser sur mes fesses, et ses protestions ont péri sur ses lèvres peu après.

J'aurais été incapable de dire combien de temps on était restés à s'embrasser comme deux lapins en rut dans sa voiture. Je crois même que j'aurais été incapable de me souvenir de mon propre nom. Mais le fait que c'était super agréable et sensuel était inoubliable. Au moment où il a passé les mains sous mon t-shirt, j'ai totalement arrêté de réfléchir...

Mais il s'est soudain arrêté.

– Mieux vaux qu'on en reste là, ce soir, a-t-il bredouillé, à bout de souffle.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est plus sage.

Je me suis retenue de rouler des yeux, et lui ai mordillé l' moment où je me demandais s'il se rendait compte que sa main était encore sous ma jupe, il l'a récupérée et je me suis instantanément sentie frustrée. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça, si ?

– Continues, l'ai-je incité d'une voix traînante.

Mais il a détourné la tête quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser.

– Non… En plus je n'ai pas de capotes.

Je me suis immédiatement interrompue.

Comment avais-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi capital ? Et ça commençait par un C, pourtant! Voilà pourquoi je détestais les choses imprévues. En se précipitant, en n'ayant pas pris la peine de tout analyser, on finit par faire des erreurs et des choix regrettables.

Quoique, me suis-je dit en croisant le regard de James, celle-là était loin d'être désagréable, et j'étais certaine qu'elle ne serait pas regrettable.

– On peut toujours aller en chercher, ai-je suggéré d'une voix rauque qui a sonné bizarre à mes propres oreilles. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir utilisé toute la boîte que tu leur as rapporté.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit le cas, a dit James avec un soupir exagéré.

J'ai rigolé, et il a doucement dégagé les mèches qui me retombé sur le visage. D'habitude, j'avais horreur qu'on me touche les cheveux, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

– Plus sérieusement je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, a-t-il dit au bout d'un silence.

Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou, mais il était très sérieux.

– Pourquoi ? ai-je répété en lui caressant le torse à travers sa chemise. On va pas trop vite, on est juste deux adultes consentants qui ont envie l'un de l'autre... Super envie l'un de l'autre... Super _super_ envie l'un de l'autre.

Il a brièvement souri.

– Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit que du sexe.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait mal, j'ai envie de sexe, lui ai-je dit de but en blanc, d'une voix un peu impérieuse.

– J'ai envie de toi, a-t-il rétorqué du tac au tac.

Même si en substance, c'était la même chose et ça ne semblait pas contradictoire, j'ai aisément saisi la nuance.

Il semblait tellement innocent, persuadé que c'était le début de quelque chose alors que je savais que demain à la même heure, il devrait gérer une énorme déception.

– Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, James, ai-je dit sur un ton grave.

– Toi aussi. Ne tombes pas amoureuse de moi, m'a-t-il taquinée.

J'ai soupiré.

– Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, ai-je dit. Je suis bien plus cruelle que tu le penses.

– Et moi, bien plus courageux. Tu m'as parfaitement mise en garde, et je te veux quand même…

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Alors que lui, si. J'ai donc décidé de faire fi de ses mots et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il a cédé à la tentation pendant quelques secondes: il s'est mis à me caresser le dos, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent mon soutien-gorge, et l'a dégrafé. Puis je l'ai senti hésiter. Il a fermé les yeux quelques instants, le temps de regagner ses esprits, puis m'a interrompue de nouveau.

– Oh, non, Lily Evans. Notre première fois n'aura pas lieu dans une voiture.

– Pourquoi ? ai-je protesté sur un ton boudeur.

– Parce que je veux qu'il y ait des fleurs, du chocolat, du champagne et de la musique.

J'ai plissé les paupières, incrédule. Il a fait courir ses doigts sur mon dos.

– J'ai pas envie de romance. J'ai envie de toi.

Tellement, que j'avais l'impression d'être une boule de feu prête à exploser. Il a frôlé mon nez avec le sien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire, pour qu'il me donne ce que je veux ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il a dit:

– Sors avec moi.

– T'es en train de me faire chanter ? me suis-je indignée.

– Oui.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui, lui ? Comme si simplement parce que j'avais envie de…

Il m'a embrassée de nouveau.

OK, il avait gagné.

– Il y a une bouteille de champagne, à l'appartement, ai-je capitulé.

Enfin, elle appartenait à Marlène. Mais elle avait bien dit « fais comme chez toi », non ?

James a souri.

– Mieux vaut qu'on en reste là, ce soir, a-t-il répété.

Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes.

– Pourquoi tu te fais autant désirer ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas une offre unique ?

– Parce que t'as envie de sexe.

– Et ? N'importe qui peut me soulager. Ou n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs. Ils en font de très bien.

J'ai fixé mes ongles d'un air innocent, en espérant qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Il a eu un rictus.

– Sexy. Mais je ne me sens pas menacé, a-t-il dit avec une assurance qui ne semblait pas feinte.

– Tu devrais. Ils en fabriquent de très gros, de nos jours. Des gros comme le bras très satisfaisants.

OK. Tais-toi, ma pauvre fille.

Il a levé un sourcil, mais paraissait grandement amusé.

– Intéressant. Mais c'est de moi, dont t'as envie. Pas d'un truc en plastique de la taille d'un bras – enfin, j'espère.

Il a voulu m'embrasser, mais je l'ai repoussé. J'étais irritée et incroyablement frustrée. Je suis retournée sur ma chaise, ai ouvert la portière de mon côté, et suis sortie.

Avant de retourner sur mes pas quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai toqué à sa vitre.

– Oui ?

– Pour info, je n'en ai pas un, de truc gros comme un bras.

On ne sait jamais, je préférais le préciser. Il s'est contenté d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Marlène et moi avons regardé des dessins animés à la télé en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle était un peu déçue que James n'ait pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis, mais on s'est promis de se retrouver à Los Angeles pour passer Noël ensemble. Elle a remarqué que j'étais plus agitée que d'habitude, mais m'a crue quand j'ai mis ça sur le compte du stress.

J'en avais grandement envie, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec James dans la voiture.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à me confier sur mes sentiments à qui que ce soit. Mon confident, c'était moi-même. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'avais peur de me faire trahir, ou pas l'habitude de partager mes états d'âme. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que je renvoyais l'image de Miss Sereine No Problem, et que j'aimais honnêtement qu'on admire ma vie bien rangée, et que je n'aimais pas qu'on soit forcément au courant de la difficulté que cela nécessitait de maintenir un tel mirage. D'une certaine manière, j'étais comme James j'aimais faire croire que mes facilités étaient innées, alors qu'en réalité je bûchais comme une folle.

Non, mauvaise idée de penser à lui.

Je me sentais comme un feu d'artifice qu'on avait éteint au dernier moment. Je voulais exploser.

Peut-être que je pourrais appeler Ryan ? Il n'habitait qu'à quelques rues...

Oui, mais il n'était pas James.

J'ai pris un long bain pour me détendre, mais restais tellement frustrée que j'ai décidé de refaire ma valise pour me changer les idées. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur mon passeport. Après m'être torturée les méninges et avoir renversé plusieurs fois mes affaires, je me suis rendue compte qu'il se trouvait dans mon sac, et que mon sac était resté dans la voiture de James.

J'ai poussé un grognement de frustration.

Il était trois heures du matin, mais je n'ai pas hésité longtemps à le réveiller. Je l'ai appelé une ou deux fois, mais il n'a pas décroché. J'ai fini par lui envoyer un message.

* * *

 ** _Aurais-je par malchance oublié mon sac dans ta voiture ?_**

* * *

Il m'a répondu une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

 **Yep**

* * *

Eh merde !

Alors que j'étais en train de saisir ma réponse, il m'a renvoyé un autre texto.

* * *

 **M'en suis rendu compte dès que tu es sortie, pour tout te dire.**

* * *

J'ai vainement cherché pendant dix minutes un smiley doigt d'honneur, avant de me faire une note mentale d'envoyer un mail de suggestion à l'entreprise ayant fabriqué mon téléphone.

* * *

 ** _Et ça t'aurait tué de me le rapporter ?_**

* * *

 **Non, mais j'aurais eu une occasion de moins de te voir.**

* * *

 ** _OK. Dans ce cas, apporte-le-moi maintenant_**

* * *

Il a mis plus de temps à me répondre.

* * *

 **Il est trois heures du matin, Votre Altesse, je suis fatigué et vous habitez à l'autre bout de la ville.**

* * *

 ** _Rien à foutre._**

* * *

 **A demain.**

* * *

 ** _S'il te plait ?_**

* * *

Il a dû hésiter, car il a mis quelques minutes de plus à me répondre.

* * *

 **J'ai pleins de réunions demain matin.**

* * *

 ** _S'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de le récupérer avant mon départ. Mon passeport est à l'intérieur._**

* * *

Et je lui ai transféré l'image d'un petit chat tout mignon pour le convaincre.

Il m'a répondu cinq minutes plus tard.

* * *

 **Je serai tenté de reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés, si on se revoit.**

* * *

Une vague de désir m'a immédiatement traversé. Je mentirai en disant que l'idée ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit.

* * *

 **Viens le chercher demain à Phoenix.**

 **Bonne nuit**

* * *

Il m'a ensuite renvoyé la photo d'un chaton dormant sur un T-shirt de notre fac. Oh, c'était donc le chat qu'il avait acquis?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

J'étais vraiment outrée de la manière dont il m'avait traitée, et c'est à contrecœur que je me suis traînée dans les bureaux de Phoenix le lendemain.

C'était un grand immeuble de verre et d'acier très impressionnant, et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit effort vestimentaire avant de venir. Heureusement, car tout le monde était tiré à quatre épingles, et je me serai sentie mal à l'aise en jean et baskets.

J'ai laissé ma valise à la réception, et ai pris l'ascenseur jusqu'aux derniers étages, où étaient les bureaux de la direction. En arrivant au trente-troisième, j'ai été accueillie par une jolie blonde d'une trentaine d'année tout sourire, qui se présenta comme étant comme Charlie, l'assistante personnelle de James. A ma grande déception, il ne lui avait pas confié mes affaires.

– Je vais voir si sa réunion est terminée, a-t-elle dit.

Elle a saisi le téléphone, et a appelé son patron.

– Mr Potter… oui, elle est là… très jolie en effet… très bien, je vous l'envoie.

Charlie, à présent hilare, m'a indiquée la grande porte en bois. J'ai frappé, puis suis entrée.

C'était une large pièce occupée par des meubles en bois noble, très claire grâce à l'énorme baie vitrée qui offrait une vue sur toute la ville. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque dans un coin, un large bureau encombré de dossier au milieu, et une table de réunion à droite en entrant dont toutes les chaises étaient occupées.

James n'était en effet pas seul. Sirius était là et m'a fait un clin d'œil que je lui ai rendu. Rama était également présente et m'a adressé un sourire froid que je lui ai rendu. Il y avait aussi quatre autres types que je ne connaissais pas, et deux nanas de notre promo que je connaissais de vue. Mary McDonalds m'a souri chaleureusement, mais Lucinda Talkalot m'a jeté un regard bien glacial.

Lucinda était une nana pour qui j'ai eu une immédiate aversion. Sa tête ne m'est jamais revenue, et c'était totalement réciproque. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, en plus. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas.

– Bonjour, tout le monde, ai-je lancé maladroitement.

Ils m'ont répondu avec des degrés d'enthousiasme différent, tout en rangeant leurs affaires. Je me suis écartée de la porte pour les laisser passer, mais Lucinda s'est attardée. Une fois tout le monde sorti, elle s'est approchée de James, et a minaudé :

– J'aurais besoin de ton avis sur une ou deux propositions, tu penses qu'on pourrait se voir juste après ta réunion ?

– Pas de soucis, a-t-il dit avec son sourire naturellement charmeur. Reviens me voir dans une heure ? Je pense qu'on aura fini.

– Sans faute.

Elle s'est retournée et est sortie de sa démarche de mannequin, ses deux énormes seins la précédant de quelques secondes, en m'ignorant cette fois. J'ai refermé la porte derrière elle. James m'a regardé, le visage impassible.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais recruté Lucinda, ai-je dit sur un ton détaché.

Il a haussé les épaules.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, elle fait partie des meilleures. D'ailleurs, si tu commets la bêtise de refuser le poste, ce sera elle qui deviendra directrice artistique.

Je ne savais pas s'il avait dit ça pour m'irriter, mais je l'étais. Grandement.

– Où est mon sac ? ai-je demandé.

Il a ouvert un tiroir, et m'a sorti ma sacoche. J'ai avancé la main pour la saisir, mais il ne l'a pas lâché pour autant.

– J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier, a-t-il dit sur un ton grave.

– Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Il s'est passé sa main libre dans les cheveux.

– J'ai juste pas envie d'être juste ça pour toi.

– Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi.

– Arrête de dire ça, s'est-il irrité.

– Même si c'est la vérité ? ai-je rétorqué froidement.

– Je… tu n'essaies même pas de voir à quel point on est bien ensemble.

– Il n'y a pas de « on », l'ai-je interrompu. Il y a toi d'un côté, et moi de l'autre. Maintenant, rends-moi mon sac, j'ai un avion à prendre.

– Comment tu peux encore nier l'évidence après hier soir ? C'était carrément le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Il s'est passé un truc, hier.

– Et c'était dans ta tête.

J'ai tiré un coup sec sur mon sac pour le récupérer, et me suis retournée pour sortir, mais il m'a interpellé :

– Pense à mes propositions, quand tu seras là-bas. Je t'apprécie, Lily, je t'apprécie vraiment, sinon je ne courrai pas derrière toi autant. Et je suis désolé qu'on n'ait pas fait l'amour ensemble. Crois-moi que la première chose que j'ai faite est de prendre une douche froide en rentrant.

Ma gorge s'est asséchée. Mon désir pour lui est réapparu d'un claquement de doigts.

– Couché ensemble, ai-je corrigé machinalement, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à dire et de cesser de le fixer comme un poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

– Fait l'amour, a-t-persisté. Mais je te promets de me rattraper la prochaine fois. De toute façon, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir résister très longtemps...

Oh, non. Hors de question de le laisser choisir quand, où et comment, à quelle vitesse on avançait – même si on avançait pas du tout, et qu'il n'y avait pas de "on" de toute manière. Je devais lui donner une leçon.

Je l'ai longuement regardé, avant de me diriger vers la porte.

– Bon vol, m'a-t-il souhaité.

J'ai verrouillé la porte.

James a levé un sourcil.

J'ai tiré de ma poche les deux carrés de chocolat que j'avais récupéré la veille et lui en ai lancé un, qu'il a attrapé avec un air de pur confusion.

Je me suis approchée de la chaîne stéréo, et j'ai enclenché le lecteur disque, qui a mis une musique d'ambiance jazz.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a-t-il demandé.

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai sorti de mon sac ma petite gourde qui transportait de l'eau fraîche. Il a compris.

– Evans, a-t-il commencé, l'air interdit.

Je l'ai ignoré, ai rempli deux gobelets piqués sur la table de réunion, lui ai tendu le sien puis me suis adossée au bureau.

– A boire. De la musique. Du chocolat. Et des fleurs, ai-je énuméré en désignant les objets que j'avais apporté ainsi que la plante qui ornait son bureau. J'ai rempli tes conditions. Maintenant, donne-moi ce que je veux.

Il a secoué la tête.

– T'es complètement dingue. J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes.

– Et moi, j'ai un avion à prendre, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Je ne vais pas revenir avant un long moment, et il n'y aura pas de troisième proposition.

Il m'a regardé quelques secondes avec un air mitigé.

Tout en sirotant mon gobelet d'une main, j'ai lentement déboutonné ma blouse de l'autre.

Il a desserré sa cravate, sans me quitter des yeux.

J'ai vidé mon verre, puis me suis penché et ai retiré ma culotte que j'ai laissé tomber ensuite.

Il a dégluti, et posé ses lunettes sur la table.

J'ai souri, puis ai tiré un préservatif de mon sac.

Il a sorti une télécommande d'un tiroir et a augmenté le son de la stéréo.

Je me suis rapprochée et me suis installée à califourchon sur lui.

Il m'a sauté dessus.

J'avais gagné. J'avais détourné ses exigences romantiques, et il n'avait pas eu de choix que de capituler. Pour ma défense, je lui avais dit et répété que je ne voulais rien de sérieux avec lui. Je l'avais suffisamment mis en garde. S'il se faisait encore des films après nos conversations, je ne pouvais pas être tenue pour responsable. De toute manière, je partais dans quelques heures, je pouvais bien craquer maintenant, ça ne changerai rien.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

On s'est embrassés encore plus furieusement que la veille, nos langues se battant pour la dominance. Je ne savais plus qui était la proie et qui le prédateur. Ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance.

On était pressés, et déjà prêts, prêts depuis la veille, alors on s'est contentés d'écarter les vêtements qui nous gênaient sans nous déshabiller totalement. La musique a étouffé nos cris, et heureusement, parce que c'était si intense, pour les deux, qu'il aurait été impossible de se montrer discrets. J'adorais avoir les rênes, être responsable de son état de pur plaisir. Il me touchait et me caressait avec difficulté, complètement déconcentré par le rythme atrocement lent et régulier que j'avais adopté. Je posais les mains sur son torse bien tracé, parfois sur ses épaules solides, et parfois je prenais son visage et l'embrassais, et parfois je les noyais dans ses cheveux.

J'adorais ses cheveux. J'adorais ses yeux. J'adorais ses râles, j'adorais sa peau et ses muscles fins. J'adorais qu'il soit aussi dépendant de mes mouvements à ce moment-là. J'avais toujours aimé prendre les devants, être celle qui décidait, mais la façon dont ses yeux étaient pleins de révérence étaient une première pour moi. Je me demandais s'il appréciait autant ce que je faisais parce qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi, ou parce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement cette position. Je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un perdre autant le contrôle. Il murmurait des choses incohérentes contre ma peau, et me regardait comme si j'étais une apparition de Venus. De nouveau, j'étais la seule. De nouveau, on était seuls au monde

Subitement, il m'a saisie par les hanches, m'a déposée délicatement sur la table, et a pris le relais, laissant libre cours à ses instincts les plus primitifs. C'était bestial. Urgent. Sexy. Glorieux. Il en avait visiblement autant besoin que moi. Il bougeait en moi avec une ardeur frénétique, et j'allais à la rencontre de ses mouvements de reins avec le même enthousiasme.

Il s'est allongé sur moi, tout en me caressant, tout en allant vite, et cette fois c'était moi qui était au bord de l'inconscience. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux tandis que je sombrais doucement dans un abyme de sensations intenses, et j'ai fermé les miens quand j'ai senti l'imminence de l'extase. Peu après, il a poussé une série de grognements, puis s'est laissé tomber sur moi, haletant.

A ce moment-là, pour être honnête, j'étais satisfaite. Complète. Apaisée.

Je lui ai distraitement caressé les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne un rythme cardiaque normal. Il s'est redressé sur ses coudes pour arrêter de m'écraser et m'a embrassé. Super tendrement. Ça contrastait tellement avec la façon dont il m'avait prise que je l'ai ensuite regardé longuement sans un mot. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Il s'est finalement relevé, puis m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me rasseoir sur la table. Il y avait des feuilles partout par terre, et un voyant rouge clignotait sur son téléphone comme si on avait cherché à l'appeler. James a retrouvé la télécommande, et a arrêté le disque de jazz, qui n'avait pas cessé de tourner à plein volume pendant tout ce temps.

Je me suis rhabillée rapidement, mais au moment où j'ai voulu ramasser ma culotte, il m'a devancé et l'a mise dans sa poche. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais il souriait, et je n'ai pas protesté car j'avais peur de parler. Je ne savais pas quel timbre de voix j'allais avoir, ni ce que j'allais dire. Je me sentais bizarre, et déstabilisée, mais si j'étais celle qui avait initié l'acte. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer entre nous. J'avais besoin de partir.

– Bon vol, m'a-t-il souhaité à nouveau un peu maladroitement.

Mais je n'ai pas répondu. Tout était soudain affreusement gênant.

En ouvrant la porte, j'ai vu que Lucinda attendait dans l'antichambre, où se trouvait le bureau de Charlie. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre. On était restés un peu moins d'une heure, et j'avais donc raté mon vol. J'ai soupiré, relevé la tête. Lucinda semblait avoir été forcée d'avaler un kilo de citron. Je lui ai fait mon plus grand sourire de pétasse, lui ai jeté un clin d'œil faussement complice avant de susurrer :

– Désolés pour le retard, on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Il est tout à toi.

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, satisfaite de son air de pure jalousie, je me suis avancée vers l'ascenseur d'une démarche féline. Je savais qu'elle me regardait encore. Je savais que James me regardait également.

Charlie m'a adressé un discret clin d'œil quand je suis passée devant elle.

* * *

J'avais bien évidemment raté mon vol, et m'apprêtais à supplier l'agent d'escale de faire quelque chose pour reporter ma réservation sur mon prochain vol pour Los Angeles, où j'étais censée faire une escale de quelques heures avant de m'envoler pour Dunedin, quand elle m'a interrompue :

– Evans, Lily… je vois que vous êtes déjà sur le prochain vol de l'Air New Zealand.

– Ah bon ? me suis-je étonnée.

Elle m'a lancée un regard curieux, et j'ai sagement fermé ma bouche.

En récupérant les tickets d'embarquement, j'ai constaté à ma grande surprise que j'étais installée en première classe.

James. Bien sûr. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Comme par hasard au moment où je pensais à lui, il m'a envoyé un texto.

* * *

 **;)**

* * *

Juste un smiley.

Je suis restée figée à observer mon écran. Longtemps.

J'étais plus contente que jamais de fuir à 19 053,024 kilomètres et de laisser mourir cet étrange truc entre James et moi.


End file.
